1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for the treatment of lymphedema. More particularly it relates to a wrap having a series of bladders applied to the trunk of the body, wherein the bladders are compressed and decompressed on an individual basis to stimulate the lymphatic system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The lymphatic system consists of lymph vessels, lymph nodes and lymphoid tissues and is a secondary system within the circulatory system that removes waste. Unlike the closed-loop blood circulatory system, the lymphatic system works according to a one-way principal. That is, the lymphatic system is a drainage system to drain away lymph which continually escapes from the blood in small amounts. The lymph is first collected at the lymph capillaries, which in turn drain into larger vessels. The lymph is pumped in and out of these vessels by movements of adjacent muscles and by contractions of the walls of the larger vessels, and moves through the lymphatic system in one direction. Foreign matter and bacteria are filtered at various lymph node groups after which the fluid empties into the venous portion of the blood system, mainly through the thoracic duct. A healthy person will drain one to two liters of lymph fluid through this duct every 24 hours. Without proper drainage into the duct, lymphedema results.
Lymphedema is an accumulation of a watery fluid in the body causing a swelling or edema of the affected area. The swelling causes pain, discomfort, disfigurement and interference with wound healing and, if left untreated, can cause fibrosis. Fibrosis is a hardening of the tissue in the affected area which may further complicate the drainage process and can cause life-threatening conditions, such as infections. Lymphedema may result from surgery when the lymph nodes are removed in order to prevent the further spread of cancerous conditions, such as with a mastectomy or prostectomy, and may also be caused by filariasis. Lymphedema may be primary or congenital.
In recent years, several common therapies for lymphedema have been proposed. Special bandages, such as a limb compression sleeve or stocking, have been utilized to help prevent accumulation of fluid in a limb by holding the tissue tightly. This treatment is incomplete, however, because it treats the limb only and does nothing to actually move the fluid. This treatment is also uncomfortable (and may be painful) and is not easily adaptable to the trunk of the body. In application to the limb, this treatment may interfere with mobility.
Pneumatic compression devices have also been used to assist limb lymph drainage by increasing the tissue pressure, thus, forcing fluid along the lymphatic system. This treatment approach, however, is incomplete because it treats the limb only. This treatment approach may cause fibrosis or accumulation of fluids in non-affected areas. The high pressure required to force the fluid along the system is uncomfortable or painful, while lower pressure devices result in an increase in therapeutic time.
Another approach is manual lymph drainage (MLD), a gentle manual treatment technique which improves lymphatic system functioning through a highly specific massage, which provides mild mechanical stimuli to the lymphatic system. MLD has the advantage of being able to treat the entire lymphatic system, including the arms, legs and trunk of the body. The MLD treatment technique applies just enough pressure to massage pooled fluids from larger areas toward specific lymph nodes within the body by mechanically stimulating the lymphatic system to cause contraction of the lymph collectors sufficient to help move the pooled fluids by promoting reabsorption of the pooled fluids within the surrounding tissues. Too much applied pressure will cause the lymph collectors to go into spasm. This technique is effective but also expensive, however, as a person trained in the MLD technique is required to perform the massage therapy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,081, issued to Hansen, suggests an apparatus for generating air pressure pulses which are delivered to a vest or mattress accommodating a person. A diaphragm located within a housing is connected to a wave generator and amplifier operable to vibrate the diaphragm. The vibrating diaphragm produces air pressure pulses, which are delivered to the air accommodating receiver, and which subject the person to repetitive force pulses. The housing has an enclosed chamber accommodating the diaphragm, which divides the chamber into two separate portions, wherein air under pressure may be supplied with a pump to the chamber to pressurize the apparatus, as well as the receiver. A coil connected to the diaphragm is operable to vibrate the diaphragm to pulsate air in the chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,610, issued to Cariapa et al., suggests a portable hydraulic extremity pump apparatus for the treatment of edema. This apparatus consists of a flexible compression unit that wraps around an individual's extremity. The unit includes a plurality of prefilled bladders, each containing a separate compression bladder which are connected to a hydraulic pump through valves. The valves, pump, and pressure sensors, which connect to the prefilled bladders, all connect to a programmable control processor to operate the valves and to pump and monitor the bladder pressures. The occurrence of edema is detected by monitoring an increase in pressure in the prefilled bladders. Once edema is detected, the control processor activates the pump and opens valves connected to the compression bladder in a sequential manner to create a sequential pressurization and wave of compression moving proximally on the extremity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,377, issued to Frajdenrajch, suggests an apparatus for massaging parts of the body by sequential cyclic pressure having a massaging boot comprising a plurality of juxtaposed inflatable cells. An inflating conduit is connected to each cell through a series of distributors for receiving a control fluid. Each distributor has a movable membrane arranged to permit passage of the inflating fluid in a downstream direction when the local inflating pressure reaches a value which is a function of the pressure of the control fluid. The cells are inflated in series, one after another, and then deflated in a cyclic manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,681, issued to Neeman et al., suggests a method and apparatus for treating a body part by applying intermittent compression through an inflatable sleeve applied to and enclosing the body part. The inflatable sleeve is divided into successively overlapping inflatable cells. Pressurized fluids are applied cyclically to successive groups of cells to successively inflate each group, while at the same time deflating a preceding group. As successive groups of cells are inflated (while the remaining cells are deflated), a compression wave is introduced in the sleeve which subjects successive portions of the body part to compression.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,453, issued to Tissot, suggests a pneumatic massage apparatus which includes an inflatable sleeve having an inner and outer sheath with lateral partition walls extending between the inner and outer sheaths. The inner and outer sheaths are formed of air-impermeable, non-elastic material and the lateral partition walls are formed of a flexible air-impermeable, non-elastic material. The partition walls and inner and outer sheaths define separate inflatable chambers, adjacent chambers being separated by a partition wall. When a first chamber has been inflated, its feed conduit is closed and the following chambers are inflated in turn to the same feed pressure. The result causes a deformation of the walls of the first chamber, and a slight increase in the internal pressure in this first chamber. Step by step, with the same feed pressure, the appearance of a pressure gradient is created.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,361,242, issued to Rosett, suggests a pneumatic suit or garment adapted to be applied to limbs of a patient, wherein the pneumatic suit has a series of laterally disposed pockets, each of which is provided with a fluid-type flexible bag. The bags are inflated one after another in groups, so as to cause the exertion of waves of pressure from the extremities of the limbs and from the lower portion of the torso of the patient towards the region of the heart. After each bag is inflated, it is immediately subjected to a source of sub-atmospheric pressure to accelerate the removal of air therefrom and to accentuate the effect. Rosett suggests the pneumatic suit or garment being applied to areas including the arms and legs and lower trunk.